Broken Beyond Repair
by restlessoceans
Summary: This is my version of what happened when Michael finally arrived from Japan, and sees that Mia's with J.P. Michael's POV
1. Misery

It was a rainy Saturday night; the raindrops seem to be spelling out the reason of my misery on the glass windows: Mia. It's been so long and apparently, she's with this jerk named: John Paul. J.P. Well, how ugly can your name get, right? I wish it were me. I remember when it **was _me_**. Making out whenever we can. God, maybe she and the jerk did MORE than just make out. I tried not to think about it. But still, it bothers me. So much. The phone rang. "I'll get it!" I called out. Oh right, NO ONE'S HOME.

"Hello?"

"Michael?" a sad, familiar voice whispered. "Is that you?"

"Mia!" I said surprised. I was pretty sure she was mad at me. "Are you OK?" A sob was what I heard on the other end.

"I-I'm fine," she lied. Hey, I'm a bad liar but when Mia lies, it's just way too obvious.

"No, you're not," I said firmly. "Tell me what happened."

"N-no, I-I don't want to t-talk about it," she stammered.

"Whatever. I'm coming over." _I love you_, I wanted to add. But I already hung up the phone.

What happened to her now? I grabbed my shirt off the bed, and put it on. I also got my jacket with the letter I made for Mia and stormed out. It was raining copiously and I'll probably catch a cold, but I don't care. When I arrived at her apartment, I knocked. "Mia?" I called out. No answer. "MIA?" She opened the door and I saw that her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her hair was a mess. She still looked pretty.

"Michael?" she whispered, then fainted. Her head hit the ground before I could catch her. she had a big lump in her right temple, but I was sure that it wasn't from this fall. I took out my phone and, with my hands shaking, dialed Lilly's number.

"Lilly?" I whispered, panicking.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, rudely. In normal circumstances, I'd call her a prick but this was important.

"I need your help," I said, my voice cracking.

"Oh really? With what?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"Mia" was all I managed to say at that point.

"Mia? What happened?" She seemed to panic too.

"She has this big lump on her head and she fainted." I felt so pathetic.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? Bring her to the hospital!"

"I... didn't bring a car." So very, very pathetic.

"I'll pick you up in 5 minutes." The she hung up.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this chapter is too short. It was made in school. :))

Anyway, enjoy. ;)

Yours,

Nessie


	2. Nothing's Safe

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews and to those who subscribed. I'm sorry this chapter came out late.**

**Oh. I'll answer your questions first.**

missmilly09: Here's the chapter. I hope you like it. He didn't call an ambulance because he was panicking. In shock. And since Lilly is his sister and Mia's former best friend, he called her. Well, I personally think Michael doesn't know that Lil and Mia didn't fight, so yeah.

readingluver11: I believe all your questions are answered through this chapter. For now anyway.

jediahsokaroxx: Here it is. :)

Ye-Olde-Queen-O'-Darkness: Well, that seems interesting. ;)

_

* * *

"Michael?" she whispered, then fainted._

At the hospital bed, Mia looked so peaceful. She's dreaming, I guess. She whispered my name. I love how she says my name, her lips forming my name with care. Does **J.P.** notice that?

"Michael," she murmured. "I still love you."

My eyes widened. _Wait, is this a dream? If so, don't ever wake me up! _

Lilly, I'm glad to say, was still talking to this nurse. And no, it wasn't about Mia. This was a guy. I stifled a chuckle. _A guy nurse. _Come on! How gay can you get? And she didn't hear a word.

"I love you, too," I whispered into her ear. I kissed her forehead and smelled her hair. It smelled like lavenders. Mia is still the Mia I know. At least in this aspect. I started to feel drowsy and felt my eyelids slowly close...

I woke up the next day to see that she still was sleeping and there's a basket of fruits on the table.

_Mia and Michael,_

_ I needed to go. Neil and I have a date. These are for you._

_ -Lilly_

I picked up the only apple, and before I could devour it, someone said, "Hey, apple's mine."

I put it down and took a deep breath. I turned around and saw Mia. Before I could think, I covered her mouth with mine. Mia still is a great, no scratch that, Mia is the best kisser.

**What the hell are you doing? **a voice inside my head screamed. Wait, seriously, where did that come from? I answered back anyway: _Doing the thing I've been dying to do for about three years._

**She's not yours anymore, Michael. Pull away, before it gets worse.** And like the Michael Moscovitz I am, I pulled away. It just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry," I said, even though I wasn't. I looked away quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch me lying.

I felt Mia move farther away from me. "Mia, may I ask a question?" I dared a glance at her and she nodded her head.

"What happened last night?"

"JP and I... Well... w-we,"--oh God, please tell me they didn't-- "fought. Then he blew up and started thrashing my apartment then he slapped me and my head hit something hard... I don't know what happened next... It's very... vague."

I lightly touched the lump in her forehead. "Tell me, what did you fight about?"

In the dim lit room, I still could sense her blushing. "I talked about how great it was that you were here and he went like, "What?" Then I repeated myself and he felt a lot insecure because, you know, you and I were so... before. Then I told him how stupid it was to get insecure and he asked me if I still felt... something about you. I lied and he knew. That I still loved you."

Heaven is here. "Y-you w-what?" She just cocked her head sidewards and smiled.

"I still have feelings for you, I guess." She leaned in for a kiss. I needed to compose myself, I wouldn't want to get carried away. In a hospital. Just as her lips were centimeters away from mine, I said, "Oh, not so close, Thermopolis."

She laughed and her lips were pressed against mine. I wanted to try Frenching her again, just to make my memory clearer. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth... It was just the way it was, nothing changed. Nothing felt wrong. I pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Mia."

"I love you too, Michael." A pause. "But I just wanted to be friends." She said it with no difficulty, just like that. I needed air, I needed to stay cool, just like myself. But with Mia, you just don't know.

"J-just friends?" I managed to choke out. "**That's** what you** want _us to be_**?" Tears were forming in my eyes, I couldn't feel my arms, I couldn't feel anything at all.

"I know it seems stupid, but..."

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S STUPID! You go on saying you love me and shit THEN you tell me to be FRIENDS?" She cringed. "Why? What is wrong with me?"

"I... just don't want to lose you."

"LOSE ME? You aren't gonna lose me! I swear I'll take care of you!"

"Michael, I... I'm..."

"Oh, now I know! You don't f*cking want me! You want to go out with other guys, not Michael Moscovitz. Because I don't fit your standards now? Why? Is it because I'm not a virgin?"

"Michael. Go. Please." No. I don't...

"Mia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to h--"

"Michael! GO! NOW! I don't want to see you. Just leave."

"I didn't... I want to explain. It came out wrong!"

"Really? I think it came out perfectly."

"I just... got shocked." She looked at me, coldly.

"It was a mistake. I mean, you kissed me. I just couldn't understand."

"I think you understand perfectly, Mr. Moscovitz. I've changed haven't I? No more Miss Naive. Miss Easy-to-Get. She's gone Michael. That petty little princess is long gone. Dead. Just like the old Michael Moscovitz."

"I don't... No. It can't be. You... you left?" She smirked at me, as if I were dense.

"Left Genovia? Yes. Yes, I did. It got too boring."

"B-but..."

"Go now, Michael. Go." She shoved me out the door. "Good-bye." Then she slammed the door at my face. I bumped into 'Neil' and my sister on the way out, but I just couldn't care less.

It had stopped raining, but outside, it was still wet. I jammed my hands to my jacket pockets and felt something there. Paper. Oh, right. That was supposed to be for Mia. To tell her how much I missed and love her. Too bad. As I walked on the muddy sidewalk, I threw it on the ground, watched it get soaked and saw Mia's name getting smudged. Words, just words. I ran a had thorugh my dark hair and groaned.

"Great, Michael," I told myself. "You're a total genius. You've lost the girl you love and don't even have a life."

A car rushed by and I guess I was too close to the road. A mixture of mud and water flew to my face.

"F*CK!" I yelled. Maybe the gods were taunting me. Adding insult to injury. Fuck my life. " What now, huh? WHAT NOW?"

"Michael?" a girl's voice said as a hand flew to my shoulder.

"Mia?" I said hopefully as I spun around. But instead of my Mia, Suzanne was there and she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Mia. You look pretty bad," she commented. Pretty bad is an understatement.

She told me that we would eat and dragged me to this place called "Mushroom Burgers." I feel like vomiting. I turned pale, paler than usual and Suzanne smiled. "Why?" she asked.

"Arent mushrooms supposed to be full of viruses? Burger mushrooms," I complained, making a face.

"Don't worry. This place is safe." Safe, I scoffed. Nothing's safe nowadays, considering my once fully-guarded heart, which is now in Mia's hands, breaking.

* * *

**A/N**

**Tried to make it as long as possible. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**~Nessie  
**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Yeah, this is another note to:**

**1. Thank all those who reviewed.**

**2. Inform you that the next chapter is gonna take longer to type. And the reasons for that are:**

**a. I'm freaking grounded. (for doing my project, apparently)**

**b. From the draft I wrote, to the one I published, I made a LOT of changes. SO, I need to cope.  
**

**c. Tests are coming up**

**d. I'm having some emotional problems (But it's not too bad, I just need to figure out what I really feel.)**

**YEAH, I know life sucks. And if you're asking how I managed to write this one, it's because my parents are out. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Nessie  
**


	4. Hangovers and Picture Frames

**A/N:**

**So, big thanks again to the reviewers. ;) And for waiting.  
**

**nehudi: Thanks!**

_

* * *

Nothing's safe nowadays, considering my once fully-guarded heart, which is now in Mia's hands, breaking._

_----_

We got ourselves a table. And I tried not to think about Mia and "_mushroom burgers_" but I guess the subject can't be avoided.

"So. What's your problem? I haven't heard you curse in quite a long time," Suzanne asked.

"Are you still with Paul?" I asked abruptly.

"Erm, we decided to take a short break because of his "work" and my work, too. It's Mia, isn't it?"

"Not talking about my stupid life right now."

"Aww, don't be a party pooper."

"Party Pooper? There ain't no party here." Then BOOM! All my old friends were here. "SHIT!"

"What's up, Mike?" Paul asked, putting an arm around Suzanne who was laughing her head off.

"Oh my gosh, you should've seen your face! Hahahaha!!" Ken had his arms around Judith Gershner. SHE'S the reason I'm not with Mia anymore. Jeez.

"Yo," Ken said. _Yo?_ Since when was he using the "jock" language.

"Hey, Ken. Judith."

"Hi," Judith said. That looks absolutely perfect. Mia's ex with my... wait. Judith and I never dated. SHE'S not my ex. Mia is.

"What's up?" I tried to sound casual. She still might be crazy, you know.

"Nothing much. How was Japan?"

"Cool. Everything there was awesome." But it missed one thing. It could've been perfect if Mia was there. I fumbled a bit. The conversation was getting kind of awkward.

"Waiter!" I yelled. "I'll have a Coke!" As everyone partied, I sat down and watched as it grew dark. They had the place booked till 11.

After a while, Felix sat across me. Yeah, what are best friends for, eh?

"What?" I said.

"What are you thinking about, man?" Pause. "Oh, yeah. **Mia**. As always." I didn't want to talk about it, but I did anyway.

"I just don't get it. Why did she..." I trailed off. "When did she start dating the jerk?"

"I heard that they were together the night you left. But I don't think they were a couple that time."

_I'm sorry._ That's what she sent the night I left.

"Great. I was that easy to forget." My iPhone vibrated. Someone was calling. _Lilly_. I went outside, away from all the noise.

"What is it?" I hissed to the phone.

"Where are you? What did you do to Mia?"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER?" I was blowing up but I didn't care.

"Michael, I'm so sorry," a different voice said. _Mia._

"Sorry for what? Hey, maybe I deserved it. Maybe I don't deserve you. Really I understand. You could go with J.P. and get beaten up again. But I won't be there anymore." I ended the call. I don't want to hear her voice the rest of the night. I didn't want to hear her voice and remember everything that we had.

"She got beaten up by J.P.?" Felix asked, handing me a beer.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, you've got to drink sometime in your life, you might go crazy."

I ignored him and drank. I drank the whole night. "Exes," I slurred. "They should go and leave like they never existed."

"Yeah!" Felix said. Suzanne drove us to my apartment. She didn't drink, I guess. Then I shut my eyes.

I woke up, my head spinning. Hangovers. Why did I even drink?

Felix was crushing my leg. It felt numb already.

"Felix!" I tried to yell, my tongue feeling so heavy. I'm sure I have a coffee-maker somewhere. I pushed him away, and tried my best to walk straight, failing. I stumbled to the kitchen, making myself coffee. I couldn't stand hangovers. I drank my coffee, and suddenly my head cleared. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. This is really refreshing. Before I could put on my shirt, someone was knocking on my door. I opened it right away.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I don't think this is the right--" I looked at the visitor for the first time. "Mia."

"Michael, please. Please forgive me." Her hair was combed, and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Come in, but that doesn't mean I forgive you, princess. Oh yeah, Felix is here. Total hangover. Don't mind it, OK?"

I put on my shirt. "Want coffee?"

"No, thanks." She looked around my room and something caught her eye. A picture frame. "What's that?"

"NO!" I yelled, jumping in front of her. It was a picture of us. My arms were wrapped around her neck and we were kissing. I brought that to Japan and back. I didn't want her to get the idea...

"Michael!" She yelled. "Get out of the way!"

"You think after what you did to me, I'll let you pass through that easy? You're not going to boss me around, princess." I stared at her eyes. Her blue gray eyes. I felt myself drown then suddenly she had the picture frame in her hands. I heard her breath hitch up.

"Michael. This picture..."

"Mia, I..."

"Why? Why did you keep it? I thought you'd burn it the moment you stepped in Japan. I thought you hated me."

"Mia..." I murmured, closing the distance between us. My hands were on either sides of her face. I leaned down, moving closer. She was meeting me halfway...

"Fuck!" someone yelled. "My head hurts like crap!" Felix.

"Yeah, dude, we have coffee there." I couldn't get mad at Felix for waking up. Just for waking up at the wrong moment. I just kissed her forehead and she left. I hope she thought of that as a "truce".

* * *

**A/N:**

To all my reviewers/readers/subscribers:

You guys totally rock! I am so sorry if this chapter is... messed up. It's been a long time. For me.

Parents, emotional problems*, and school.

Lots of love,

Nessie

_*exaggerated_


	5. Love lives and Mistakes

**A/N:**

**Thanks again to jediahsokaroxx for reviewing.**

**I felt REALLY bad for not updating earlier so here's another chapter.**

**

* * *

**_I leaned in, moving closer. She was meeting me halfway..._

"You know, for a second there, I think I saw Mia," Felix said to me.

"Mia was here, you stupid idiot!" I can't help but feel bitter, it was just so close.

"Really?" He scratched the back of his head. "Well? What happened?" I glared at him. "Err, didn't happen then?"

"It's all your fault," I mumbled. "I wish that you weren't here at all."

"Ouch, man." He laughed a bit and I glared, if looks could kill, he'd be flat on the floor by now. "Well, want to go somewhere? You know, instead of sitting here and moping about whatever it is you 'didn't' do."

I just stared at the picture frame, trying to remember every detail, the way she looked just an hour ago, the way she even leaned to me. I sighed and looked at the clock.

_It's been a **hour**, Michael_, I thought to myself. _Keep your cool._

"Come on, Michael!" I realized that Felix was still speaking.

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me a latte and I'll forgive you. Partly."

Felix groaned. "That means _I'm_ gonna pay?"

"Well, of course. Unless all that's inside your brain is fluff, Felix." He left and I looked at the table. Something there didn't look right. I stood up and saw that Mia left her diary. Right here. My hand hovered above it. It was so tempting, it should've just screamed: **Michael! Read me!**

I know that Mia writes EVERYTHING there, I just can't stop wondering if she wrote about me. You know... just curious.

What does she say about me? A jerk? A loser? A computer nerd? Someone she'll never want to see again? I let the journal slip through my fingers and I sighed, falling into my bed. I looked at my old school stuff and saw what I was looking for, my journal. All about stupid stuff. School, parents, my website, and Mia. Most especially Mia.

I flipped through my journal.

_Someone has been sending me these cards. It said from a "secret admirer". Huh. Maybe that's Judith. I swear she has been a PAIN. She wants to spend every freaking minute together. TOGETHER. With freaking Judith. Fruit-Fly Cloner. The one sending me this cards... Could it be... No. Mia is way out of my league. It can't be Mia. She's... too perfect, if you know what I mean._

I sighed, then flipped more.

_Mia, Mia, Mia. Craaaaaap. I didn't know falling in love was this... irrational. I didn't even _realize_ that she was the one giving me the cards. I just got a rude awakening from my dear sis. _"Mia loves you!"_ She must've been joking. She always kids me. But me, just to be prepared, made a computer program to tell her how I feel about her. I hope she won't run away, though. I hope she kisses me. Or hugs me at least. OR even better break up with Kenny! This might be the best mistake. :]_

I memorized the next parts by heart. She cried, I was devastated. We became a couple, I was happy. We broke up, I was horrified.

I want to see what she thinks. I need to know.

I took her diary and opened the book. There was a warning:

**To those who will read this diary, stop right now. Stop, unless you want to... Erm. Just stop.**

I laughed and turned the page, my eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ohhh!!! Cliffy. :))**

**Sorry guys, you can't have everything. ;)**

**Nessie  
**


	6. I've got a date! I've got a date'

**A/N:**

**jediahsokaroxx: Awwww. That was my first time. :)**

**MissMilly09: Awww. That really was my first time to actually ANNOUNCE something as a cliffhanger. I feel evil. But anyway, this chapter might make you guys happy. ;)**

**living loving and laughter****: Well, I thought my cliffhanger was quite good. ;)**

**So... my tests are coming up so don't expect too much guys.**

**I love my readers. '-----**

**

* * *

**_My eyes widened..._

**Monday: 9:45 The Plaza**_**  
**_

_J.P. is being a jerk again. I just said that it was great that Michael was back from Japan, 'cause you know, we lost touch. NOT that I wanted to get back with him. No, no, no...  
I was eating when J.P. just pulled me out of the chair. And I was in HEELS. Did he not know how hard it was to walk fast in HEELS? Now, he's shouting at me, yelling that I shouldn't see Michael ever.  
And I thought he was sweet._

That's crazy. I really thought she was happy with J.P. I flipped the page.

**Saturday: 10:01 My apartment**

_J.P.'s gone crazy. I mean, what happened to him? I've already told him that there was nothing to worry about, I love him and __Michael's not gonna destroy our relationship. Y'know, even though he smells good.  
Does he still? You know, smell good? Ohmygod? I am soooo over Michael. I shouldn't be worrying if HE still smells GOOD. What is wrong with me. Michael Did It with Judith, aka Fruit-Fly Cloner. UGH. I hate him._

I scratched my head. Who does she hate? Me? J.P.? this is impossible. I turned the page...

**Sunday: 9:00 Hospital**

_I am so mean. I just pushed Michael away. After he's been such a good person to me. He saved me. After what happened. Even if I left him. I can't... I need to apologize. He's my friend. I need to. What if he thinks I'm a... No. Nevermind. I mean, Lilly called him, I tried to speak to him, but he... just hung up. He sounded upset. Like he never wanted to hear me or see me again. Like he wanted to forget me. I wish he doesn't. I mean I--_

The door slammed open. I closed it before I could read more and I saw Mia. "Did you see my journal?" Then she saw it in my hands. "MICHAEL? Did you read anything? Omigod. Omigod. Did you? Give it back!!"

I gaped at her. "Erm, here. I d-didn't read anything." I handed it to her.

"Thanks." She was about to turn around.

_Come on! You can't let her walk away this time!! _a voice rang out in my head. I agreed.

"Mia?" She froze there but didn't turn around. "Mia..." She turned her head towards me and said,

"Yes?" I can't believe I'm actually doing this...

"Are you free on Thursday or something," I asked, the butterflies in my stomach multiplying with every breath I took. "I mean, we could hang." I was turning red and I looked down.

"I-I don't think I have anything to do on Thursday..." She didn't look at me. "Sure." Then the door shut.

"ARGH!" I said. "_Thursday_? Why didn't you make it **tomorrow**? So, so stupid!" But still, I felt happy. I felt extremely happy.

I have a date with Mia. Not a date, _date_, but a date, you know. OK, now I sound gay. The door slammed open and I sat back up again. "Yo, Mike!"

_Felix_. Yeah, he's my best friend but he sure as hell can ruin the **perfect **moment. He handed me my latte, which lessened.

"Felix," I said. "Did you **drink** from my latte?"

"Erm, no. Some crazy woman bumped me and was yelling, 'I got a date!', a million times," Felix said.

_Could that be Mia?_ I shook my head. Never. She would never do that. She didn't even smile. I took a sip, and it seemed to calm me, making my head go clear. Then I realized that I didn't read the last words of that entry. I tried my best to remember, but it was still a big blur.

"Crap," I murmured.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I said, booting up my laptop.

* * *

**Please, don't be pissed by the cliffy. **

**I'. ;)  
**


	7. AN

**A/N:**

This week is... _whoa_. I feel so sad but so happy.

You know the feeling that you like this someone, 'cause he makes you happy, but you know that you can't like him because... of friendship(no it's not just you and the guy's friendship, but also someone else's).

It makes me mad. _I'm_ holding_ myself back_. It sucks.

Anyway,thanks to the:

1. Reviewers

2. Readers

3. Subscribers

**I love you all**.

I have another problem.

I always thought of this fic to be Michael M. all the way.

But... it popped up that Mia's POV might give an** awesome** contribution.

So... What do you think??

REVIEW PLEASE!

Lots of love,_**  
Nessie ;)**_


	8. Let's Hang Mia's PoV

**A/N:**

_**TEN DAYS. Ten FREAKING DAYS. I can't believe it.**_

_**So, as I promised, Mia's POV.**_

_**UGH. English tests SUCK.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mia's POV:**

_My journal, my journal_, I thought frantically. _Where did I leave my journal?_

Then it came to me. **Michael's place. **I tried to remember all the details.

_I tried to get the picture frame and placed my journal on the table when Michael and I_almost kissed. _I swear our lips were so near, I could almost_taste_ him._

Oh my god, I am so dead. What if he reads it? What if he reads** everything**. The _truth_. About JP, about Lilly, about the _breakup._ About_ him._ I could almost see him, his eyebrows knitting together as my reality unfolds infront of him.

I ran_--_in my_ heels --_toward his apartment. _Please, don't let him read a single word. Please, please, PLEASE!!_

The elevator couldn't go fast enough. People were staring at me as if I've gone totally nuts. Maybe I am.

I opened the door to his room. "Did you see my journal?" I asked to no one in particular, then my eyes focused on Michael, my journal on his hands. "_Michael?_ Did you read anything? Omigod. Omigod. Did you? Give it back!!"

He looked absolutely startled, like a little boy caught eating his paste. "Erm, here." He handed it to me. "I d-didn't read anything."

I sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks." My hand was on the doorknob when he said: "Mia?"

_Is he gonna ask me on a date? IS HE?! _

"Are you free on Thursday or something," he asked, running his hand through his long hair. It'd grown since the last time **I'd** ran my hand through it. Well, by a centimeter or two? "I mean, we could hang."

**Hang.** My heartbeat went so fast, my hands were clammy, and I bet my cheeks were soooo _red _right now. I looked away, tried to look casual and said, "Sure." Then I was out.

When I was out of the building -- I couldn't help it-- I squealed. Yeah, squealed, like a teenage girl who got her first _Seventeen_ magazine. Like a girl who had her first kiss. Like a girl who was aked out by her still-loved ex to _hang_.

"I got a date, I got a date," I sang quietly. _I got a date, I got a date. I got a date, I got a date._

I wasn't **exactly** looking where I was going and I bumped into this guy. Part of his latte was on my sweater.

"I'm sorry..." And with that... I ran.

* * *

**I know it's short but I bet tomorrow I could add a Michael's POV.**

**~Nessie/Patricia**


	9. Just Hanging Out Part 1: Flirt

**A/N:**

**_I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been... preoccupied._**

**_Honestly, I've been spending my time reading Percy Jackson. What can I say._**

**_OOhhh... Belated Happy Easter, people._**

**_

* * *

_Michael's POV:**

1 more hour till the date. I'm acting like a complete _wreck._

I was done taking a bath _an hour ago_. And I picked up my best polo and jeans.

I fixed my hair, ordered flowers, bought a teddy bear and everything I could think of.

All I needed to do was to go to Mia's apartment.

But somehow... I can't.

God, I'm such a coward. I'm going to blow it again.

_Just go!_ a voice yelled in my head. I'm gonna need medication soon. But it was enough to make me go out the building.

Which means I won't go back 'cause I'm just too damn lazy.

I counted the steps to her apartment.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Give me two seconds!" Mia called out. She was out in three.

"Michael!" she said to me. Then she looked at her watch. "It's still 6:45."

I laughed. "I like to be early." She raised her eyebrows. "Fine. I wanted to see you. You look great, by the way."

Her cheeks colored a bit. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Pause. "This isn't a romantic date, though?"

My heart sank a few inches. "Yeah. It's just a... friendly one. We're just... hanging."

She always liked walks in the moonlight. But it was too early. So I decided we watch a movie.

"Let's watch Percy Jackson!" I said to her. She shook her head.

"Dear John," she said stubbornly. "I can't stand ugly monsters. Logan Lerman is cute though."

"Percy Jackson."

"Dear John."

"Percy Jackson."

"Dear John."

"Percy Jackson."

"Dear John."

"Percy Ja--"

"Excuse me, sir? What movie would you like? There's already quite a line," the man behind the counter said. _Joey_ was his name, or so it was written in his nametag.

"Oh, yeah. Two tickets for _Dear John_, please." I shot Mia a _you-owe-me-one_ look. She smiled smugly. After that, we were gonna buy drinks and popcorn.

"OK, now, Mia. What do you want? So we could get this over with. The movie starts in 2 minutes."

"I got the pick for the movie. You pick the food." Oh no, I was saving what I wanted for later.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Cheese popcorn and iced tea," she said. _That sure was easy_.

"2 cheese popcorns and 2 iced teas," I said to the girl. She flashed me a smile.

"Here you go." It was awkwardly quiet.

"Mia?"

No answer.

"Mia?"

Still nothing.

"OK, what did I do?"

She didn't even turn her head to me.

"Please, Mia. I don't _know_ what I did! A little hint would be appreciated."

"_Flirt_." She mumbled. When did _I_ become a _flirt_? I repeated that out loud.

"Since you bought the freaking popcorn," she whispered as we took our seats in the cinema.

"I did n-- That was flirting?" OK, just act like a moron to ruin the 'hangout'.

"Sssh," she said harshly as the movie started.

* * *

"Well, I think that that was _stupid_," I declared as we went out of the cinema. "I mean, Savanna and John are both _stupid_. Why did they Do It if he were just to leave and--"

"I thought it was pretty good," she interrupted me.

"Why so?"

"Reminds me of me. Except for doing 'It'."

"Wh-- oh." Reminded her of _before_. "Well, the smell of the cinema has me light-headed. Wanna have a walk?"

She smiled at me. "You're good." Pause. "But you're still a flirt."


End file.
